Tsukuribanashi The Fable of Naruto
by animenarusaku13
Summary: Naruto goes on a training trip, after fighting Sasuke at the Valley of End. Things happen and Sakura gets a feeling in her stomach about the blonde. NaruSaku, lemon maybe
1. Chapter 1

**Tsukuribanashi- The Fable of Naruto**

**Chapter One: Silence**

Silence. That's all he heard. In the depths of the Valley Of End, he lay, slightly breathing, and punctured in the chest.

Sasuke Uchiha stood over his body, overcastting his shadowy substance.

The rain began to pour, as the sky cried over the two. The two comrades. The two friends. The two brothers.

Now, Sasuke was nothing but an enemy. To Konohagakure.

It was very depressing, as it was seeming as Sasuke didn't care for the village, as he began to think it was an obstacle for something better. Something more promising, and life risking.

As his silver hitai-ate fell to the ground, landing beside Naruto's side, he walked away, leaving his fallen comrade behind.

**Two Miles Away from the Valley of End**

Kakashi Hatake, the team leader of Team Seven, jumped along the elm trees that shuddered and shrouded the forest.

'_I hope I'm not too late. Sasuke, please, tell me you haven't hurt Naruto._' He thought, as he picked up in speed.

He reached the waterfall incased Valley, the borderline of Otogakure and Konohagakure.

He looked at the towering statues of the First Hokage, and Madara Uchiha.

As Kakashi felt the rain pour atop his head, he looked further down by the First's statue, and saw a clump of orange mass, lying there.

He rushed over, and knelt down next to Naruto's side.

"Naruto! We've got to get you back to Konoha, posthaste." Kakashi said, as he picked up Naruto's body, and stood, running back to Konoha.

**With ANBU and the Fallen Comrades of Naruto's Rescue Team**

The Konoha ANBU quickly gathered the unconscious bodies of Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara, as they carried them back to Konoha's Hospital Emergency Room Ward.

Kakashi ran up next to a fellow ANBU, "How are they doing?" He asked, looking at the ANBU's incased face.

The ANBU took off his mask, "Well, the four are already in Special Chakra Treatment. But, Naruto, is another case." He said, as he looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi stared at the ANBU, "What are you saying Kikzu?" He asked, as he got a little more concerned.

Kikzu bowed his head slowly, "He might not make it. Even though Kyuubi no Yoko can help heal, there might be a slight chance he won't live to see tomorrow." Kikzu said.

Kakashi looked up, "He can't die. He has to live his father's legacy. He has to grow strong, like sensei!" He said, as he walked away from Kikzu.

Kakashi opened Naruto's hospital room door slowly, and sidestepped in.

Naruto's body was incased in bandages, and medical machines surrounded his bed. He was on life support, and Kakashi still wondered why Kyuubi wasn't helping heal.

Kakashi pulled a chair next to Naruto's bed, and sat down. He looked at his Sensei's legacy, and sighed. He couldn't believe that this happened.

Maybe, just maybe, if he would've trained Naruto more, he wouldn't have been in the condition his in now.

Or would he? He might have been in more critical condition, and more likely to die.

Kakashi sighed, he couldn't think straight. He had to find someone to train him. Just enough to stop Orochimaru, Akatsuki, and even Sasuke.

Kakashi stood, and jumped out the window, in search for Jiraiya.

**Konoha Onsen**

Jiraiya, the Toad Sage, or Ero-Sennin, crouched next to the hole in the side of the Women's Onsen. He looked trhough, and smiled, with a perverted giggle.

He was the notorious writer of the Icha Icha Paradise books, and Kakashi was his No. 1 fan.

As Jiraiya continued to peep on the women, a sudden shadow appeared over him. He turned to face Kakashi.

Jiraiya put away his telescope, and looked at Kakashi.

"What do you want?" Jiraiya asked, standing up to meet height.

Kakashi sighed, "I need you take Naruto on a training trip." He said, as Jiraiya scoffed.

"Why?! That kid learned the Rasengan no problem, but why should I take him on a training trip?!" Jiraiya asked.

Kakashi looked at Jiraiya, "Because, Minato would've wanted you to take care of him. Train him, care for him, and even be a father for him. He's never even met his real family! Or even known about them!" Kakashi yelled, as Jiraiya rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Jiraiya looked at the sky, "I know. But I can't. Even though Naruto needs to be prepared for the Akatsuki, and even Orochimaru and Sasuke, he is too critical right now. What if he loses control of Kyuubi? He could be catastrophically inclined to destroying villages of all kind!" Jiraiya said, as Kakashi looked at Jiraiya straight.

"Listen, I need you to do this. Please, he needs to be trained properly." Kakashi said.

Jiraiya looked at Kakashi, "Then why can't you do it!? You are his sensei!" Jiraiya said, grabbing the collar of Kakashi's shirt.

Kakashi growled, "YOU ARE HIS GODFATHER!" He said, as Jiraiya dropped him, blank minded.

_Flashback_

_Minato and Kushina walked into their friends home, and greeted him._

_Jiraiya looked up from his work, and smiled at Minato, "Hey there. What's up?" Jiraiya asked, as Minato smiled back._

"_Well, I just wanted to thank you for teaching me all I know." Minato said._

_Kushina smiled as well, "Yeah, Jiraiya. And Minato and I have decided to name our child after your hero in your action book." Kushina said._

_Jiraiya looked up, "Serious?" He said, looking skeptical._

_Kushina nodded, "Yep, Naruto is a nice name for our boy." Kushina smiled at Minato, "Honey, isn't there something else you wanted to tell him?" Kushina nudged his shoulder._

_Minato smiled, "Yeah, Ero-sennin, I want you to be Naruto's Godfather." Minato said, as he wrapped his arm around Kushina's shoulders._

_Jiraiya dropped his penicl he was writing with, and looked at Minato. "Minato, I can't."_

_Minato walked over to Jiraiya, "Sure you can. I trust you, and when I'm gone, I want you to be there for him." He said, as he smiled, with his sapphire eyes._

_Jiraiya smiled, "Okay, I'll do it."_

_Flashback Over_

Jiraiya's eyes widened, and realized that he had to.

"Okay, I'll take him for three years. I'll train him in everything I know; Kinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, the works. He is gonna surpass his father, and I know it." Jiraiya said, as he walked towards the hospital.

Kakashi smiled in triumph under his mask. "Thank you Jiraiya."

**Hospital Room 008: Naruto Uzumaki**

Jiraiya walked into Naruto's room, and sat in the chair next to the bed.

He looked at Naruto's hair, _'You look just like Minato._' Jiraiya said, as he leant back in the chair.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, and looked over at his Perverted Sensei, "Ero-sennin. What are you doing here?" He asked wearily, as his stamina wasn't at full potential yet.

Jiraiya sat straight as he looked at the 12-year-old. "Naruto, I am glad you are okay." Jiraiya said, as he looked out the window.

Naruto still wondered what was going on, as he slowly sat up on his bed.

Jiraiya stood, and walked over to the window.

"Naruto, I'm gonna take you on a three year training trip." Jiraiya said flatly.

Naruto weakly smiled, "Seriously? That's cool!" He said.

Jiraiya looked over his shoulder at Naruto, "I'm glad you approve. If you didn't I was gonna drag you." He said, laughing.

Naruto smiled, "So when can I get out of this bull pit?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya, who was now looking straight at Naruto, smiled. "You'll be out in two days."

Naruto nodded, and sat back. "Jiraiya-sensei?"

Jiraiya looked skeptical at him, "Don't you mean Ero-sennin?"

Naruto looked at him, "I think I should really listen to Tsunade-sama's request, and start respecting elders and other people." Naruto said, as he looked at his bandaged hands.

Jiraiya looked back out the window, and sighed, "Naruto, while we are on this trip, you have to do one thing." He said.

Naruto looked over at Jiraiya, "What's that?"

"I need you to forget about Sasuke." Jiraiya said, as he looked seriously at Naruto.

WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED MY FIRST CHAPY HERE!!NEXT ONE WILL BE GREAT!! SWEAR!

_Translations:_

**Tsukuribanashi- Fable**

**Konohagakure- Hidden Leaf Village**

**Otogakure- Hidden Sound Village**

**Onsen- Hot Spring**

**Hokage- Fire Shadow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tsukuribanashi- The Fable of Naruto**

**Chapter Two: Goodbye**

**Next Day; Haruno Residence**

Sakura Haruno, the third member of Team Seven, woke up and stretched her arms. In her pink pajamas, and unruly hair, she got out of bed, and sleepily walked to her vanity in the corner.

She looked at her sleep incrusted eyes, and rubbed them to clean. She then looked at herself in the vanity mirror, and suddenly got up. She forgot about the Rescue Team for Sasuke. She quickly got dressed, did her hygienic works, and rushed out of the house.

She didn't even bother to say hi to her mother, and ran like lightning towards the Hospital.

**Hospital Room 008: Naruto Uzumaki**

Naruto yawned lazily, and woke up. He remembered his talk with Jiraiya, and thought about it more.

**Flashback**

_Naruto gaped at Jiraiya's comment. "What?! I can't forget about Sasuke! Sakura is counting on me to bring him back! I don't go back on my nindo!" He said, as Jiraiya looked sternly at him._

"_That promise was broken a long time ago kid. When Sasuke punctured you, that's when that bond broke. That's when that promise snapped in two. All that is gonna get in the way of your training. And if you keep relying on the persistence of Returning Sasuke, then you are gonna die a fool." Jiraiya said, as Naruto looked down._

"_If that's how it is. Then I'd rather die a fool than leave my comrade in that Snake's hands!" Naruto said, looking at Jiraiya with his determined eyes, "If I am a fool, then I am happy! 'Cause I care for my friends, and I will do anything for them!" Naruto said, as Jiraiya sighed._

"_You are gonna have a long trip these years, Naruto." Jiraiya said, as he leaped out the window._

**Flashback Over**

Naruto sat up, and looked over at the table next to him. There was a nice ramen breakfast right there, miso flavored. With a glass of orange juice, a slice of toast, and a steaming bowl of Miso ramen, Naruto mouth watered.

He read the note next to the feast;

_Dear Naruto,_

_I hope you feel better, and get out soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Iruka_

Naruto smiled, and started to eat his breakfast. He practically swallowed the Ramen in one gulp, and ate the toast, and drank the orange juice.

He was hungry, and happy that someone brought him something delectable. Naruto stretched his arms, and pulled up his shirt. The wound next to his heart was bandaged like a tattoo.

Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door.

Naruto pulled down his shirt, and looked at the door, "C'mon in." He said, as the door opened.

Sakura walked in and sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"Sakura-chan. What are you doing here?" Naruto said, as he looked at her eyes.

"Why am I here? I'm your teammate baka, I came to see how you were doing." Sakura said, as she looked over at the window.

Naruto sighed and looked down, "I'm sorry."

Sakura looked back at him, "What?"

"I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not bringing him back." Naruto said, as he looked over at the window, hiding his tears.

Sakura sighed, "Naruto, it wasn't your fault. Next time, we'll go together to get him." Sakura said, placing a hand on his hand.

Naruto blushed, and Sakura pulled her hand away quickly.

'_Akward……' _Sakura thought as she looked away.

'**Talk about it. What were you thinking?'** Inner Sakura asked her.

Sakura ignored the comment, and looked back at Naruto.

"Sakura, I need to tell you something." Naruto said, as she looked confused.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

Naruto sighed, "I'm gonna be training for three-and a half years." Naruto said.

Sakura shrugged, "Okay, we can train together." She said.

"No, I'm gonna be traveling and training with Jiraiya the Toad Sage for three and a half years." Naruto said.

Sakura frowned, "What? Naruto you can't leave. I thought we were supposed to go together and train together to get Sasuke back?!" Sakura said.

Naruto sighed, "I know, and we will. But I have to do this." Naruto said, as Sakura stood.

"I've got to go Naruto." Sakura said, as she exited the room.


End file.
